ABSTRACT ? MICROSCOPY SHARED RESOURCE Shared Resource Leader: Victor Friedrich, PhD The Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) Microscopy Shared Resource Facility (MSRF) provides equipment, training, and expert consultation services for a full range of light microscopy applications, including confocal and multiphoton microscopes, four epi-fluorescence/brightfield systems, including structured illumination attachments, and software and workstations for deconvolution and other image processing, as well as image analysis. Two full time, masters-level engineers are present in the facility during regular hours to provide real time assistance to novice users. The high z-resolution and multichannel capabilities of the microscope systems are crucial for cancer studies involving immunofluorescence and fluorescent protein applications (e.g. localization of cell signaling and growth regulatory molecules, cell migration, and the effects of genetic and pharmacological manipulations on differentiation). The MSRF is comprised of the institutional Microscopy Shared Resource Facility and two TCI satellite sites that have been set up to better serve members of the Tisch Cancer Institute.